


Picture Perfect

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutt, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Prompto gets his inspiration back





	Picture Perfect

Prompto loved taking pictures. So much that he made it his profession out of it.

Business went well for him as he was requested a lot being busy almost every day. As his girlfriend you were happy that his dream was coming true. You worked alongside him planning the bookings, negotiating prizes and so on with the clients. Basically the clients speak to you first by either phone or e-mail and most of the time only meet Prompto on the day of their appointment.

Aside from his assistant and girlfriend you were also his room mate as the two of you two lived together for a couple years now. Prompto occasionally went on trips to take pictures and would show them off in a small gallery in his studio but recently he didn’t find any inspiration on his trips and would come home disappointed.

That day was no different. He had appointments in the morning then headed out in the afternoon to get inspiration only to come back in the evening with a face that showed he didn’t find what he looked for that day.

“Welcome home sweetie.” You walked over wrapping your arms around the man, pulling the man close. That was a thing that hadn’t changed over the time you had been dating so far, whenever he was sad he would sulk in your arms. That was the first phase in him being upset. “Nothing today either?”

“Nothing today either.” He sighed and shook his head.” Not that I don’t think that the world has nothing left to often I just think I should change subjects for a bit, …..Well enough of that!” He grinned picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist “I hope you weren’t planning on going anywhere because you’re mine now! “He laughed attacking your neck with kisses as he made his way to the bedroom.

Phase 2 of him being upset: He would always get extremely horney after you would comfort him.  He placed you on the bed, kicked in boots off and unbuckling his pants. “Babe I keep telling you that you look fucking great in my shirts and you really do.” He smirked, pulling you towards him by your legs while pulling your pants off at the same time.

His eyes wide open when he saw you weren’t wearing panties. “You naughty girl” Prompto chuckle, freeing his cock from its fabric prison, stroking it a couple times while lining up with your entrance.” That eager for me? “He ran a finger through your slick heat out of curiosity, lapping your slick from his finger. ”Delicious..” Smirking he lined pushed himself inside, moaning once he felt your walls wrap around his cock. ‘Fuck babe,  just like the first time….”

Sitting up he saw you unbutton his shirt revealing that not only weren’t wearing any panties but you weren’t wearing a bra either. “Holy Crow” He mouth nearly fell open, his cock twitching at the arousing sight.

“Surpis—aaaa!” Prompto thrust into you, your legs over his arms hooked on his elbows.” Fuck Babe!  Do you like surprising me like this babe?” He thrust into you hard, your breasts bouncing with every thrust.” Now every time I’m going to be wondering if I undress you, see you walk by;” Is she even wearing underwear? Then I just want to drag you with me and rip your clothes off to see if you are or not and then fuck you into the nearest surface.” Your moans only spurring him on.

Your pussy tightened around his cock at the mere thought of that. Him coming up behind you grabbing your hips and bending you over to check if you’re wearing underwear or not. Your fantasizing didn’t get very far as he thrust straight into your sweet spot making your back arch of the be. Prompto held you close hitting that spot time after time. “ Babe…You feel so good..” Feeling your orgasm approaching he kissed you  the both of you moaning into each other’s mouth. “Pr..Prom..” you whimpered coming down from your high along with Prompto. Foreheads leaning against one another, exchanging small pecks on the lips. “ I love you Prompto” You lovingly ran your hands through his hair.” Feeling better Sweetie?”

He nodded “ Yeah…love you too..” He laid you down your hair fanning out, parts of if matted against your face. Legs crossed and pulled up towards you . The shirt you were wearing only partially covering your breasts and nothing else as it almost fell or shoulders and last but not least your face. Eyes still hazy a soft flame of lust still burning behind them and your lips lightly swollen and parted.

Without thinking Prompto got his camera out snapping a couple pictures of the breath taking scene. “Gorgeous..” He felt the flame of inspiration flare up inside of him. He climbed onto the bed taking more pictures from different angles . “Astrals you are breathtaking babe”

He sat back down showing you the pictures and it actually took you a moment to recognize yourself. “Woah that’s me? ‘ It looked elegant how he had captured you and also a bit erotic as it was clear to see you just had sex from the state of undress you were in. “ Babe.” Prompto looked at you with excitement. “ I think I found what I want to capture.” A smile formed on his face.

“Prom….No I don’t want my post sex self on display for everyone to see no matter how pretty or aesthetically pleasing or artistic is it.”  The man pouted but instead of complaining came with a compromise “Then .. can I take them if I promise not to show anyone?”

Seeing the man pull the puppy dog eyes made it hard for you to be upset or say no. “Mmmm Fine!  But NEVER show them to someone else alright?”  He nodded clearly very happy.” I promise ! Cross my heart and hope to die! “

From that day forward Prompto’s sex drive was at an all time high. You would wake up with him either fondling you or already sheathed deep inside you.  His camera almost never not somewhere on his person.  It turned him on that he was the one who could make you make that face, That he was the only one who could view those pictures back to see how sensual you looked.  It made him desire more.

So he would come to you during different parts of the day, sometimes completely by surprise per example he would hide under your desk on days you would wear a skirt and before you realized what happened you were talking to a client trying very hard to stay composed as the man was eating you out. When the client left Prompto would grab onto your hip and go full blast with it almost making you fall out of your chair from sheer pleasure.

He was also a fan of trying to bang you on pretty much every surface; The ground, the bed, the walls, the door, kitchen counter, dining table, couch, your desk, HIS desk there wasn’t a surface you two hadn’t fucked on. Your core would throb occasionally when Prompto gave you that look and you found it hard at  times not to jump him while at work. But you were he;; bent on keeping the atmosphere somewhat professional.

That’s at least what you told yourself when you welcomed Prompto’s client and longtime friend; Ignis Scientia. “Welcome to Argentum Photography Mr. Scientia. “You smiled and pulled a seat out for him to sit. ”Thank you miss” He bowed his head before sitting down “Would you like something to drink sir? Tea? Coffee? “ He shook his head this time. “ That’s quite alright thank you.”

“Very well, I’ll go tell him that you’re here.” You bowed and walked into Prompto’s photo studio area where he was prepping everything. “Mr. Argentum your client has arrived.” He looked up walking over to you. “ You can call me Prompto you know, we’ve been dating for years now after all.” He placed his hands on your hips looking you over. “  That new skirt looks real good on you babe.” He grinned letting his hands slide to your ass giving you a squeeze as he pulled you close, feeling his cock through his pants. “ Kind of want to bend you over and fuck you hard right now…” He leaned in to kiss you only to be blocked by your hand. “ Prom not right now…” He whined rolling his hips against yours, his hard clothed erection running your thighs through your clothes. “ Please babe..’

But you kept your foot down this time. “ There’s a client waiting Prompto. “ Knowing you  were right he let go of you taking a moment to relax so his boner would go down before moving to the other area. “Specs good to see you!  What are you here for?”  You saw the man rise to his feet, looking at the both of you  “ It’s been a while, though I am aware of how things usually go I would prefer to talk about my request with you personally will that form a problem?”

He saw the both of you shake your head. “ Well come right this way then” Prompto smiled  as he lead him to his office.  “Please take a seat I need to go grab something real quick.” Prompto left  the office not noticing he dropped something. It catching Ignis’s eye he picked it off the ground to find it being a picture of you.

Your eyes half open, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted. Your hair fanned out on the bed, skin slightly sweaty and covered in dark hickeys. Ignis would be lying if he didn’t find this picture arousing and found himself wondering what other faces you would make after having had sex.

“Hey Iggy Im Ba----” Prompto walked in on him holding the photo and he looked like he was in a lot of trouble.  “Oh I’m so dead…”He walked over to take it from Ignis’s hands only to have Ignis turn away before he could. ”Specs..could you give that back? “

“ I have a proposition for you..” The man put the photo into his blazer’s pocket.” Have you ever had a three way?” Prompto blinked and shook his head. “No…wh----” Prompto realized what he was going to ask. “ Specs she’s never going to agree with that.. “ It’s not that Prompto hadn’t thought of it either as he thought it would be really hot to see how you would come undone by both of them.

“Then let’s go ask her.” With a glint in his eyes the bespectabled man returned to the main area where you were working behind your desk, Prompto following behind him with a look of distress on his face. “ Excuse me Miss, may I have a moment of your time?” Looking up you nodded and closed your laptop. “ What seems to be the problem Mr. Scientia?”

“Please, Ignis is fine but that aside. Would you participate in a three way between Prompto, you and myself?” For a moment you thought you didn’t hear the man correctly. “I’m sorry come again?” A look of confusion on your face as your brain was trying to comprehend what was going on.

“ Will you engage in a three way with the two of us? “ HE saw your face turn bright red as you stammered “W-what brought this on all of a sudden???” You looked at the two men and could see Prompto looking at you somewhat guilty. “Prompto?”

“Your….”He wanted to explain but Ignis interrupted.” I find you a very attractive lady and wish to sleep with you but knowing you are in a relationship with my friend here I am very well aware that the chances are zero to none but I wished to at least try and ask you hence why I proposed a three some.”

“Prompto…?” You turned your gaze to him to see what he had to say about it. “ I know you love me babe, that you’d never betray me. I’m fine with it if you want to…besides I kind of want to see it you know…You coming because of the two of us as we pamper you.” Your face couldn’t turn any redder.

Certainly your boyfriend’s friend was very strapping but you were not confident enough in your skills in bed to say you could keep up with two men. Sensing your insecurity Ignis stepped closer, bending over to you. “ I would ask that you would trust us with your body and let us worship you like you deserve…”  Prompto stood next to him nodding.  The insecurity you felt being pushed into the back of your head.

“A-alright.. Just give me a bit to prepare… could you close the Photo Studio Prompto?I’ll go take a shower…” Seeing him nod you made your way over to the staircase leading to your house. Your heart beating like crazy.

“She said yes. “ Prompto was still surprised by this but couldn’t help but feel extremely aroused. “  Specs you’re helping me close up come on!”

The shower felt like it took ages as you tried to prepare yourself for what was to come. You made sure that you  washed everywhere and slipped yourself in a small black satin nightdress with a pink ribbon.  With your heart pounding in your chest you sat down on the bed waiting for the men to come up.

You didn’t have to wait for long as the door opened a mere five minutes as you sat down, the two men stopping dead in their tracks when they saw you. “….You going to keep staring or are you are actually going to come in?”  That seemed to snap them out of their trance.

Prompto walked in first followed by Ignis who locked the door behind them for good measure. They stood on either side of you, Ignis stood behind you, Prompto in front. Their ran over your body their mouths kissing the exposed skin as they lead you to lay on the bed. The men undressed down to their underwear before joining you.

“Trust us.” Prompto whispered as the two men scooted closer until you could feel both their bodies touching you. Prompto’s hands and mouth busies themselves with your breasts while Ignis’s mouth focused on your neck, one of his hands slipping in between your legs as his fingers slipped into your heat.  Their combined touches garnering whimpers from you, slick quickly gushing out from between your legs .

Their lips occasionally stopped what they were doing to whisper to you how beautiful you were, how much they wanted you and were happy that you agreed to this. You wanted to do something for them as well, reaching in front of you and behind you to slowly stroke their semi-hard cocks, grunts coming from their lips.

Despite having said that you didn’t have to anything they appreciated you also touching them.  Prompto was the first to kiss you until Ignis pulled you away to kiss you.  Their bodies pressing against yours needy with want. “Babe…” They both looked at you asking for permission.  You just nodded with a smile, sitting up with them.

“Come lay against me” Ignis pulled you against him, making you settle in his lap, his two hands playing with your folds a bit more getting you a little wetter. “This should suffice.” Ignis looked at his fingers to see them soaked. “ Well, eager…”He smirked giving them a lick.” Quite delectable. “ He parted your folds with his fingers” She’s ready Prompto..” The two of you exchanging looks before he crawled over to you.

He gently kissed you, lining up with your entrance, sinking into you.  Wrapping your legs around him he pulling back pulling you onto his lap  a moan coming from Prompto’s lips. “So gooood” He bit his lip .” Babe, you feel great..” He leaned his forehead against yours. ”You’re  not so bad yourself either..”  You looked over your shoulder at Ignis. “Coming?”

“I thought you’d never ask” He made his way to you, playing his hands on his hips “ Relax dear..” He pressed into your tight muscle slowly, your eyes almost rolling to the back of your head as he felt him press in to the base. “That is quite pleasant indeed.” Ignis panted, nuzzling your neck gently..

“Six…I feel full. ” You whimpered feeling them thrust into your body, the uncomfortable feeling making place for pleasure. The men felt this as they felt you relax. Taking this as a sign to keep to go faster the men fucked into you hard their moans at your ears and their hands holding onto you. They moaned your name like a spell. They felt your body clench and tremble ending them further towards their release as well.

Your voice reduced to whimpers, the coil inside you begging you for release while you clawed away at bare skin as you grew desperate. Your orgasm hit you like a truck, your entire body trembling immensely driving the men inside you over the edge as well, their cocks throbbing inside of you with the  men still thrusting into you riding out their orgasms “…ahaa…a.”

Feeling the men pull out you almost fell backwards were it not for Prompto quickly pulling you onto his lap.” Woah sorry baby, forgot for a minute how you’re like a newly born animal after you came.”  He pulled you against his chest so you could rest. “You did great.. really great baby.  “ Prompto smiled and pecked “ I’m exhausted though…”

All three of you looked exhausted after that intense exercise.  So the three of you chose to lay down again.  Ignis laid against your back trailing his fingers over your hip” That was more than satisfactory” Ignis really enjoyed it. He enjoyed it so much that he wouldn’t mind if they did it again but he felt that that was too much to demand of you two.

“Hey Prom……do you think it would be alright if your friend here…”

“Joins us in bed more often? Sure I’m cool with it.. “ Smiling the two of you looked at Ignis who looked quite surprised.  “Are you sure?” To which the two of you nodded.

“As long as she’s ok with it I don’t mind…and you know no one was left out right?” Ignis had to agree that that was indeed true as the moment Prompto was fully inside of you the two of you called him over to join in on the fun. “ Then I shall indulge…” Ignis scooted closer to the two of you wrapping his arms around the both of you, you giving both of them a kiss on the lips.

It all started with Prompto finding inspiration again in how sexy you looked after sex, followed by the accidental loss of the picture and Ignis finding it. Ending with you now having two lovers.

Not quite how you imagined your life to go but hey, they weren’t complaining and neither were you.  For you this was Picture Perfect.

THE END


End file.
